


"together."

by novoaa1



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, POV Jean Grey, Romani Wanda Maximoff, Romantic Fluff, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk - Freeform, jean being insecure and not wanting to hurt wanda, jean being scared of what she's capable of, wanda being soft with jean, which is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: “I don’t want to be afraid anymore,” Jean whispers, like it’s a secret. In many ways, it kind of is.“If you weren’t afraid, that would mean that you didn’t care,” Wanda points out, ever the pragmatist. “Caring is a good thing.”“Even when it hurts?” Jean questions, though it’s more rhetorical than anything else. She already knows what Wanda’s going to say.“Especially then.”Or: Jean talks with Wanda about some of her worries.
Relationships: Jean Grey & Wanda Maximoff, Jean Grey/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	"together."

**Author's Note:**

> [JEAN GREY](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Grey) was written here with the younger version of her in mind [portrayed by sophie turner](https://xmenmovies.fandom.com/wiki/Jean_Grey) from _dark phoenix_ , _x-men: apocalypse_ , etc.
> 
> [WANDA MAXIMOFF](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scarlet_Witch) (aka SCARLET WITCH) was written here with the characterization of [elizabeth olsen's portrayal](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Scarlet_Witch) of her from the _mcu_ in mind, though the physical appearance of her is slightly altered. i describe her skin tone as "tawny" in an effort to include her romani roots as delineated in the comics.

They’re laid up in bed together, face-to-face beneath an extra bedsheet, just drinking each other in when Jean dares to ask. 

“Are you ever just… terrified that you’re going to hurt the people you love?”

It’s a stupid question. She knows very well that Wanda does. It’s half the reason they understand each other so well. 

Still, Wanda doesn’t laugh or make a face, doesn’t make Jean feel stupider than she already does for asking. She just hums and nods, a thoughtful crease forming between her brows. 

“Of course I am,” she says gently, giving Jean’s hand a little squeeze. “All the time.”

For the umpteenth time, Jean finds herself mesmerized by the way she speaks—careful, measured, each word doused in Slavic influence.

“I don’t want to be afraid anymore,” Jean whispers, like it’s a secret. In many ways, it kind of is. 

“If you weren’t afraid, that would mean that you didn’t care,” Wanda points out, ever the pragmatist. “Caring is a good thing.”

“Even when it hurts?” Jean questions, though it’s more rhetorical than anything else. She already knows what Wanda’s going to say.

“Especially then.” Wanda shifts forward a little bit, nuzzles up against Jean’s nose with her own. It tickles. “I’ll choose the pain and fear any day. It reminds me that I’m alive.”

Jean nods. “Do you ever think… that maybe being alive is kind of overrated?”

Sadness creeps into Wanda’s gaze, overshadowed by a wealth of tender understanding, and Jean does not shy away from it. It’s different from the pitying looks she’s grown accustomed to receiving, separate from the fear she seems to evoke in most everyone she meets. 

“I used to,” Wanda admits. “But then I met you.”

Jean snorts inelegantly, then blushes as Wanda’s grin widens. “We’re together, Wan,” she murmurs, fighting an exasperated smile. “You don’t have to keep doing that.”

“Doing what?”

The heated blush in her cheeks deepens. “Trying to charm me.”

“‘Trying’?” Wanda repeats, feigning offense. “And here I thought I was succeeding.”

Jean giggles. “You are,” she admits quietly.

Wanda straightens up, plants a feather-light kiss on her nose. “I’m not lying, either,” she says, a more serious note bleeding into her tone. Jean’s battered heart aches to believe her. “You changed everything for me, Jay.” Her hand comes up to cup Jean’s jaw, metal rings cold where the rest of her is warm, cradling her oh-so-gently like she’s something fragile… something precious. “I mean that.”

Jean swallows thickly, searching Wanda’s earnest gaze for a hint of insincerity. She’s careful not to search her mind, but it’s not for lack of wanting. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Jean mumbles. 

“I don’t want to hurt you either.”

Wanda falls quiet, then, like she knows that Jean’s not quite finished. Jean adores her all the more for that—for the way she seems to read her with the barest glance, no telepathy required. 

“But… I don’t want you to leave, either. I… I don’t think I could let you go.” Shame blooms unbidden in her chest, then, cold and tight and sickening.

“Then don’t,” Wanda says, blue-green eyes twinkling with warmth. It has Jean melting from the inside out. “I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here with you. So… don’t push me away. Don’t let me go.” God, she makes it sound so easy. 

“What if something happens?”

Wanda shifts forward until their foreheads touch, the tips of their noses nudging each other with every breath. “Then we deal with it. _Together_.”

She leans in for a kiss, then, and Jean tilts her head up to meet her halfway. It’s soft, warm—the gentle press of Wanda’s lips against her own. She smells like cinnamon and incense alongside the barest hint of spearmint gum, and Jean inhales it greedily as Wanda’s tongue teases the seam of her lips. 

She parts her mouth a moment later, suckles sweetly at the tip of Wanda’s tongue until all she tastes is cinnamon and spearmint and Wanda, Wanda, _Wanda_. 

When they finally pull apart, Jean is breathless, panting for air, and Wanda isn’t any better. Her pupils are blown, sparking with crimson around the edges, and Jean is not afraid. 

“I, um… I kinda love you, Wanda Maximoff,” she whispers shyly, heart hammering against her ribs. 

Wanda chuckles, a warm puff of air ghosting across Jean’s lips. “I kinda love you, too, Jean Grey.”

— —

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i don't know dude. i guess i just find it kind of interesting how the x-men are portrayed / written to represent those that society has rejected (i.e. an allegory which mirrors the experiences of the lgbtq+ community, poc, etc.)
> 
> and that's still very much how they're treated in the marvel fandom as a whole despite this metaphor having been more or less spelled out for us throughout the years. like, when people think 'marvel,' most people think 'avengers'—a group of mostly-white, mostly male, conventionally-attractive human-passing superheroes
> 
> meanwhile, the x-men are arguably a more 'colorful' assortment of people, but they're superheroes nonetheless.
> 
> not to mention, the disparity in popularity between the two is significant, which only serves to further this societal institution which stipulates that 'normal' conventionally-attractive (read: white) people are in some way superior and deserving of more than their 'abnormal' non-conventionally-attractive (read: non-white) counterparts. 
> 
> ANYWAYS-


End file.
